The present invention relates to a shredder-mixer-distributor trailer particularly for loading, uncompacting, shredding and distributing baled fibrous products such as for example giant cylindrical or prism-shaped bales of forage or hay, whether constituted by dried or green (moist) products.
Mixer trailers are currently known which are generally constituted by a box-like body (container) which exclusively contains a plurality of longitudinal rotating scrolls which have the task of uncompacting prism-shaped hay bales or sectors of cylindrical bales which are loaded into said body and are discharged therefrom, after being uncompacted, shredded and mixed, from downwardly arranged ports.
However, such mixer trailers do not even sufficiently comply with the specific modern requirements for processing giant prism-shaped or cylindrical bales.
Complete bales cannot in fact be inserted in said known machines, since they already have considerable problems in operating even with loose forage.
The shredding is in fact performed with great difficulty and not uniformly, with a consequent enormous consumption of power, so that the insertion and treatment of whole giant prism-shaped or cylindrical bales would quite understandably entail an irreparable damage of the machine.
The enormous power consumptions arise from the fact that the scrolls or screws must operate immediately after loading on a large mass to be uncompacted, so that the insertion of whole giant bales would lead to the breakdown of the machine and in some cases even to the bursting of the container.
In order to obviate such disadvantages and in order to avoid the use of oversized motors to move the scrolls, the bales of hay or forage are currently inserted pre-shredded into the trailer.
Another disadvantage observed in known machines resides in that the scrolls are not able to assure a uniform mixing of loaded products of various kinds.